familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ann Lamb (1816-1894)
__TOC__ * Sex : Female * Born: 1816 at London, Middlesex, England, United Kingdom * Died: 16 Jun 1894 at New South Wales, King County, New South Wales at age 78 Pedigree Ann is possibly the daughter of Samuel Lamb and Harriott...?. Ann is possibly the daugher of Richard Lamb and Mary Ann Lucas who married by Banns on 20/5/1814 at Lambeth, St. Mary, Middlesex. Witnesses J.B. Gawler and William Ware. Both Richard and Mary were literate. (Reg. of Mar. P85/MRY/Item 298; Reg. of Banns of Marr P83/MRY/Item 42 St. Mary Lambeth. Banns: 1/5, 8/5, 15/5/1814). If Ann Lamb's date of birth was approximated from her age on the voyage to Australia then this could lead to a date in 1816 or 1817, particularly if she slightly elevated her age to be eligible to travel. Richard and Mary Ann Lamb had two children recorded: Elisha Richard Lamb b. 9/7/1815 and bap. 17/9/1815 and Ann Lamb b. 17/1/1817 bap. 20/5/1817 at Westminster St Margaret? (Richard was a brush maker). Richard Lamb b. 1790-1833 (43 years) residing at 3 New Rochester Road. Death recorded at Westminster, St John (possibly Ann's father). This is the same year that Ann left for Australia and her father's death may have been the reason for her being chosen to travel. There are two possibilities in Middlesex for Mary Ann Lucas: Mary Ann Lucas is bap. in 1795 to Wiiliam and Susannah Lucas of Bedfort, Middlesex (Hounslow) . Age-wise this is a better match to Richard Lamb b. 1790. Another possibility is that she is one of twins: Ann Elizabeth and Mary Ann Lucas bap. 14/3/1778. to John and Ann Lucas at St. Sepulchre, Holburn, Middlesex. Ann Lamb's first child was named Mary Ann (after her mother?); James (after her father-in-law?); She also has an Elisha and Richard as children. In Middlesex, London, the earliest recorded Elisha William Lamb is bap. to William and Eliza 27/5/1759 St Luke, Finsbury, followed by Elisha Lamb bap. 19/9/1790 to John and Sarah at St. Botolph Bishopsgate, Middlesex. Elisha Richard (1793-1826) at Lambeth St Mary, Middlesex. Note that is is where Richard and Mary Ann married. This Elisha could be Richard Lamb's brother (Ann's uncle). Siblings No known siblings. Full Name Ann Lamb Name Variations Ann Maria Marks Ann Campbell Biography It is believed that Ann Lamb, is an (native) Indian from Canada. She supposedly came back with a wealthy couple from England who had lived for a while in Canada. She may have been a half from white and indigenous parents. Prior to leaving England, Ann was employed as a servant Ann immigrated to the colony of New South Wales on Layton. The Layton left London on 15 August 1833, arriving in Port Jackson (Sydney) on 17 Dec 1833. Ann was a bounty passenger and a part of a program to bring out women to marry the men in the new colony. Reports of the voyage of the ship Layton , which was the first of it's kind, indicate that it carried 232 female emigrants. The reports suggest that these women were mostly "Ladys of the Streets of London" and that they had been paid £5 for their passage to Australia. The behaviour of some of these women with the crew of the ship brought about complaints from the other women.''On arriving in Sydney, Ann was employed by Mr Hayward of Castlereagh Street, Sydney. She was earning £7/0/0. It seems that by Jul 1834 Ann and William had entered into a defacto relationship. He had probably been in Sydney on one of his journeys there for delivering goods and obtaining supplies. Ann moved to Mulgowrie, but the two were not wed until 1838. During this time it is suggested that Ann lived at Fish River and William lived a Mulgowrie. Ann and William had a daughter Mary Ann during 1835 in Bigga Ann and William had a son James during 1836 in Binda After 1836 William Hassall, a relative of their employer visited Mulgowrie. He later wrote in his book ''The morning after our arrival in Mulgowrie we took a ride out to inspect the run and some of the cattle, getting back at dinner time. The dinner I shall never forget. I suppose is was in honor of "The Boss's" son. My cousin Hassall, Marks, and I, sat at the table while Mrs. Marks attended to us. First appeared a splendid roast turkey, to which we did ample justice. With this course over Mrs. Marks was called in, cleared the table, and then came a magnificent roast beef. Well, we had to eat a share of this also. Again Mrs. Marks was called in, removed all, and placed a huge plum pudding on the table, enough for a dozen people. Could boys ever refuse plum-pudding? The fourth course was apple-pie but now we had to apologise and postpone the pie until tea-time. My cousin and myself lolled on the grass for the rest of the day, wishing we had known beforehand the quality and quantity of the dinner we had to face. Ann and William had a daughter Elizabeth Jane during 1838 in Mulgowrie William and Ann married on 24 Feb 1838 in Goulburn District, New South Wales at the police station. They had sepearated by 1858. Ann and William had a son William during 1841 in Mulgowrie Ann and William had a daughter Martha Alice during 1842 in Bigga Ann and William had a son Richard during 1844 in Binda Ann and William had a son Elisha during 1846 in Bigga Ann and William had a son Alfred James during 1849 in Bigga Ann and William had a daughter Matilda Jane during 1852 in Bigga William left and the family and he was charged in Goulburn for leaving his wife and family with no support. William, it is reported wasn't a very nice chap. Ann and William made attempts at reconciliation but end the end Ann left. Ann Married Francis Campbell some time around 1858 in New South Wales. Ann and Francis had a daughter Isabella during 1859 in Ovens Ann and Francis had a daughter Kesty during 1859 in Emerald Hill When William died in 1861, Ann moved back to Markdale with Francis, Isabella and Kesty. On 24 Mar 1863 Ann ran an add in the local newspaper. :Other: Advertisement, 24 Mar 1863, Goulburn, Argyle County, New South Wales. Goulburn Herald - :HORSE AND JOCKEY INN, MARKDALE FOREST :-------------------------------------------------------- :Ann Marks begs to inform her friends, travellers and the public generally, that, on the 1st of April next, she will open her house at Markdale as an inn under the above sign, when she hopes by civility, attention to the wants of her guests, cleanliness, and keeping good liquors, to merit a share of thier support. :On the occasion of the opening, Mrs. Marks respectfully invites her friends and acquaintances to give her a call, and enjoy themselves in the evening and the day following. :A SUMPTUOUS DINNER will be give on that day at four o'clock. To be followed by A BALL. Dancing to commence at seven in the evening. :2068 ANN MARKS. On 18 Apr 1863 Ann ran an add in the local newspaper. :18 Apr 1863, Goulburn, Argyle County, New South Wales. MARKDALE FOREST RACES :-------------------------------- :Races will take place on the 24TH of MAY, at the Horse and Jockey Inn, MARKDALE FOREST. Full particulars will be given in a future advertisment. :2225 ANN MARKS. On 23 May 1863 Ann ran an add in the local newspaper. :23 May 1863, Goulburn, Argyle County, New South Wales. MARKDALE FOREST RACES :To come off 25th and 26th May, 1863. :---------------------------------------------- :First day. :First Race, MAIDEN PLACE of £10 (the pounds), for all horses that never won any advertised prize; heats, once round the course; entrance, £1 (one pound), qualifications 10s. :Second Race. £5 (five pounds), for all ponies, not over 14 hands high that never won over the said prize; entrance 10s; qualification 10s. :Third Race. Ladies Side Saddle, for all horses; hosts, once round the course; entrance to the amount. :------------------------------------------------------- :SECOND DAY :First Race. £10 (ten pounds), for all horses, the winner of the Maiden Plate excepted; three times round the course, one event; entrance £1 (one pound); qualification 10s. :Second Race. £5 (five pounds), for all horses; heats, once round the course; entrance, 10s; qualification 10s. :Other races will be appointed on the ground. :------------------------------------------------------- :RULES: :In all races three entrances or no race. :All decisions of the stewards to be final. :All horses, weight for age. :Parties enterind horses for ten pound prizes must subscribe not less than 15s; and other race 10s. :Judges and Stewards to be apponited on the ground. :ANN MARKS, :Horse and Jockey, :WILLIAM Marks, :Treasurer. : :The location of the Horse and Jockey Inn is just south of, and across the road from, the gate the the present property of Markdale. Ann and Francis had a son John Francis during 1865 in Bigga Ann died in 16 Jun 1894 after suffering a long illness at Wheeo. She was 78. She was burried on 19 June, 1894 at the Church of England Cemetery, Binda. It is interesting that William Marks, her first husband, who died in the 1860s....is buried at Goulburn Cemetary. The theory goes that William had to be examined, autopsy, in Goulburn, and in the warmer months, no refrigeration, the need to bury him before decay set-in necessitated burial locally in Goulburn. Obituaries Goulburn Herald, Wed 20.6.1894 CROOKWELL OBITUARY CAMPBELL, Mrs. Ann, prev Mrs. Wm. Marks :We have to sorrowfully announce to death of Mrs. Campbell of Binda, who after a long illness died at her residence at the ripe age of 83. The deceased lady was widely connected, having been twice married. Her former husband was Mr. Marks of that district, and she has left many of that name to mourn her loss. The funeral took place on Tuesday, the remains being interred in the Binda cemetery with that of her former husband. Crookwell Gazette, Wed 20.6.1894 OBITUARY :One of the oldest residents in the whole of the surrounding districts, in the person of Mrs Campbell, died on Satuday last at the residence of her son-in-law, Mr. Josiah Eldridge, Lost River, at a very advanced age, being nearly eighty years old. She was the wife of the late Mr. William Marks, of Markdale, so called after his name, who was killed at Binda over thirty years ago by being thrown against a tree. A large family of sons and daughters were born to them, among them being Messrs. Richard, Elisha, and Alfred Marks, of Binda and Bigga, and Mrs. Picker, wife of Mr. William Picker, Bigga, and Mrs. Eldridge, wife of Josiah Eldridge, Lost River, all of whom are well-known throughout the district. After Mr. Marks' death his widow married a Mr. Campbell, whom she also survived. The remains were interred in the Church of England Cemetery yesterday, and were followed by a large concourse of sympathisers, the Marks family being everywhere highly respected. Spouse(s) *1838 William Marks (Abt 1803-1861) *1858 Francis Campbell (1823-?) Offspring William Marks (Abt 1803-1861) *Mary Ann Lamb (1835-1914) *James Lamb (1836-1875) *Elizabeth Jane Marks (1838-1908) *William Marks (1841-1927) *Martha Alice Marks (1842-1886) *Richard Marks (1844-1907) *Elisha Marks (1846-1939) *Alfred James Marks (1849-1896) *Matilda Jane Marks (1852-1936) Francis Campbell (1823- sometime before 1894) *Isabella Campbell (1859-1924) *Kesty Campbell (1859-1871) *John Francis Campbell (1865-1909) Descendants Related Entries External Links Contributors Yewenyi Mark F Campbell (dont remove me this time please)! Sources # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), V18381951 22/1838. # Ibid, 2150/1865. # Thomas R Hellwege. # Lee Ann. # Crookwell Gazette, Crookwell Gazette, Wed 20.6.1894 OBITUARY. # Goulburn Herald (Obituraies, Deaths Inquests Pre 1901 Crookwell District, Goulburn Printers, Goulburn,), Goulburn Herald, Wed 20.6.1894. Crookwell & District Historic Society. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), 15075/1894. # Rhonda Brownlow. # First Familys 2001, Francis Campbell and Ann Lamb. # Ibid, Raymond Ernest Shurmer. # William Hassal, In Old Australia (Origianally Printed in 1902 Reprinted in 1981), Page 49. # Everyone, Other Researchers, Ian Brothers. # Crookwell and District Historical Society, Obituaries, Deaths, Inquests Pre 1901 Crookwell and District (ISBN 0-9587114-3-7), Page 231 - Goulburn Herald, Wed 20.3.1861. # St Saviours Cemetry, Goulburn, Plot 35. References Image:William_Marks_and_Ann_Lamb_Mariage_Certificate_1838.png|Marriage Certificate Category:Non-SMW people articles